Digimon Frontier: Warrior of Space
by Arcana317
Summary: More details inside. A girl who possesses an ancient and powerful spirit joins with the DF gang. And one who might capture a certain lone wolf's heart.
1. Character Profiles

**Number one I don't own any characters except the ones I say are mine. This is all based around Koji and my OC Konata. I own her, her spirits, her elemental opposite and his spirits Fortunamon Harpimon and Magicimon! You want to know what happens no? Well that would spoil it for you! Instead I'll tell you how thing work out in this FanFiction;**

Text- **narration**

"Text"- **means a character is talking**

_Text_- **character's thoughts**

**Text**- **means I'm talking**

**And the horizontal line means that's the end of a paragraph**

**Now for the Character Profiles:**

Name- Konata Hirasawa

Age- 11

Eye color- light blue

Hair color- light brown with a golden tinge

Clothing- sleeveless pink dress that goes a little bit below her knees, gray sweater with long sleeves and a single button, and white slip-on shoes with pink and orange details

Personality- shy but strong-willed. A little bit emotional at times so she does a lot of crying but is very strong at heart. You do not want her mad, an apocalypse will occur.

Element- Space

Human Spirit- Astramon

Looks a bit like a humanoid moth, with armor plating. Has that "Warrior Princess" type deal (I know sounds corny)

Her attacks are Asteroid Flame (shoots multiple flames at the target) and Dance of the Stars (rays of light are casted out and burn enemies that make contact: named for the dancing motion she makes when launching the attack)

Beast Spirit- SpiralPegasusmon

Looks like (you guessed it) a Pegasus. Also has armor plating. Helmet has what looks like a horn making it look like a winged unicorn.

Her attacks are Spiral Shower (fiery spheres form under her wings and are shot in all directions), Meteor Spell (shoots a beam from the horn on her helmet), and Healing Star (heals any wounds: this is used only once in a later chapter)

Neo Spirit (I couldn't think of a better name so get used to it) - Palkiamon (yes named after the pokeman)

Basically looks like Angewomon but less skimpy and uses a sword instead of a bow and arrow. Outfit consists of simple white top that exposes the stomach with the symbol showing, a pinkish-white mini skirt with a detailed rim, brown knee-high boots with wings on the heels, and brown elbow-length gloves. Her helmet doesn't have wings on them like Angewomon's but is the same color and detail with the symbol on it too.

Her attacks are Spacial Rend (powers up her sword then slashes out to send a spacial wave to her target: yes named after the pokeman move), Warp Channel (creates copies of herself; a move used to confuse the enemy), Space Aura (releases the full power of Space: used only once in a later chapter), and Comet Touch (heals the most severe of wounds, even ones that lead to death: used only once in a later chapter)

**Now for the Elemental Opposite (as I call them)**

Pyromon (he works for Cherubimon)

Personality- a bit of a romantic (yes meaning all you females out there should love him). A kinda act like a priss at times but is mostly a very manly character.

Element- Time

Think Pyron Silver when imagining this guy (if you don't know who that is, look up Brigadoon) the only difference is that Pyromon is a deep blue color instead of silver. His symbol is on his forehead.

Attacks are Luscious Blade (Rose thorns grow on his hands and lashes out), Time Cannon (pulls out a revolver and shoots with the power of Time), and Forgetter's Keep (warps out of sight; uses this attack to escape)

Beast Spirit- SaberPanthermon

Looks like a large cat with deep purple fur. Doesn't have much armor on but he has gloves with long claws on them and a simple helmet on with his symbol on it.

Attacks are Razor's Edge (Extends claws and slashes the enemy: named after the .hack/GU move for Blade Brandiers), and Time Bellow (shoots a beam from his mouth with the power of Time: named after the pokeman move)

Neo Spirit- Dialgamon (again, named after the pokeman)

He looks like an evil Angemon only he doesn't have a helmet and uses duel katanas. He has dragon-like armor (meaning it looks like scales).

Attacks are Sphere of Time (creates a ball filled with the power of Time: renamed after Roar of Time which is a pokeman move), Time Frost (freezes an enemy: used only once in a later chapter), Time Aura (releases the full power of Time: used only once in a later chapter), and Blazing Wave (unleashes a heat wave that demolishes the target)

**Other Digimon that appear in this Fic:**

Magicimon (looks like Wizardmon except he's yellow with a lightning bolt on his wand)

Harpimon (looks like Birdramon except she's black with shadow-based attacks)

Fortunamon (she's supposed to look like Mommy Fortuna from The Last Unicorn)

Poyomon

Koromon

Ogremon

Tentomon

Biyomon


	2. Unlikely Meeting

Konata Hirasawa headed toward the train station, cell phone clutched in her hand. She had gotten a strange message earlier, telling her to take the 6:00 subway train.

Konata kept looking around, hoping not to meet any boys from school. She had always been popular with guys and she wouldn't have minded, if they hadn't tried to take advantage of her.

After buying a ticket, some boys spotted her, "Hey! There she is!"

At the sight of her pursuers, Konata headed toward the crowd. Although she had lost the gang in the sea of people, Konata did not dare stop.

Her clumsy footwork caused her to trip and bump her nose against someone. Embarrassed, Konata apologized and ran off.

* * *

><p>Koji turned to see who ran into him.<p>

Before he could see who it was, the person ran into the crowd.

He caught a glimpse of golden brown hair.

"What was that about?" Koji asked, not really expecting an answer.

He shrugged and walked along.

* * *

><p>Konata kept running until she got to the elevator.<p>

As the elevator started to go down, Konata couldn't help but fall to her knees. She was exhausted after her rush and she fought to breath.

Suddenly, the elevator started falling faster, making Konata feel light-headed.

It jerked to a stop and opened to reveal a large room filled with people and trains. Konata checked the time.

5:58.

_Oh no!_

Konata rushed into one of the trains just in time. All the doors closed and the engine started.

She let out a sigh and flopped onto the soft cushioned benches. Before long, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Koji was able to board on the train before it took off.<p>

"At least I'm alone so I can think" he muttered.

He opened the trail door to find he had been proved wrong.

Lying on the bench was a girl who had fallen asleep. She wore a rose pink dress, a gray sweater with sleeves a bit too long for her, and white shoes with pink and orange designs. Her hair was a golden brown color.

_That's the person who ran into me before._

Usually, Koji would burst out at someone who was careless, but, for some reason, he didn't have the heart to disturb the peacefulness of the sleeping figure.

Instead, he sighed and sat down on the opposite bench, cherishing his time of peace. Minutes past before, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Konata slowly opened her eyes from her nap. They widened to see another sleeping figure, a boy by the look of it.<p>

He wore a yellow shirt with blue rims, a blue jacket with yellow along the sleeves, bluish-gray pants, white shoes with blue stripes, and a blue bandana with brown stripes. His bluish-black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

_He looks like a sleeping prince_, Konata thought.

A sudden jerk woke the him up and Konata started to feel light-headed again.

_How fast are we going?_

Another jerk sent the two passengers on the floor. Poor Konata landed on her stomach, making her feel queasy, while the boy landed on his rump and fell backwards.

The train accelerated at incredible speed.

Konata looked at the boy again and saw a ghostly image of what looked like a man in a wolf mask. The train slowed and the image faded, revealing the boy's confused and hostile glare.

Konata felt herself shake visibly under his gaze.

"Didn't you see that?"

His question caught Konata of guard. "I... I don't..."

"That thing that was around you a moment ago"

Konata was surprised. _Did I have one too?_ "What did it look like?" she asked him.

"It looked kinda like a moth, why?"

_He couldn't see his._ "Yours looked a bit like a wolf."

He stared surprised._ It would be nice to at least know his name._ "My name's Konata." she started.

The boy turned his head away.

"Koji"

His answer came coldly, making Konata feel bad.

"I'm sorry"

Koji stared at her in confusion

"What for?"

The question made Konata blush, _No one's ever asked me that before!_ "I... um..." Konata stuttered.

"What the-!" Koji shouted "What the hell happened to my phone!"

Konata looked up. Sure enough, what was once Koji's phone was now a strange little device. It was white with blue details.

Konata quickly pulled out her cellphone. It also had changed into a device similar to Koji's, except her's was pink with orange details.

_What are these?_

"Koji Minamoto and Konata Hirasawa" a voice came from the devices.

"How do you know my name?" Koji demanded.

"Find your destiny" was the answer.

Koji growled, "That doesn't help."

* * *

><p>As the train began to leave, Koji couldn't help but wonder what this girl, Konata, was feeling.<p>

_Scared I'm assuming._

But her bright blue eyes didn't show fear, just innocence.

"Aren't you the least bit frightened of all this?" he asked her.

She giggled, making Koji turn light pink, "What's so funny!"

Konata smiled, "You judge me of something I'm not." Koji looked at her with confusion. She giggled again, "I'm not a defenseless child you know"

Her sweet closed-eyed smile and soft voice made Koji change from pink to red.

_Why do I feel this way?_

Their devices started beeping,

"Find the Spirits"

_Spirits?_

"It is your destiny"

Koji could see Konata tremble._ She thinking the same thing I am._

"Well let's get going"

Konata stared back in confusion.

Koji sighed, "We're both looking for the same thing so we might as well stick together"_ That and I'd feel guilty leaving a girl all alone._

Konata nodded and fell in beside Koji, hands clutched to her chest.

Koji scoffed silently._ Let's hope she's not a waste of effort._

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for the moment. I'll let y'all on a little secret; This fic was created at a time when I haven't even heard of fanfiction, or writing stories. In fact, this story was made to pass time at my young age. Of course when you're 5 yrs old you really don't understand the concept of romance but I went along with it. Now that I'm older and know of this wonderful website, I can let my mind become even more diseased than it already is. Please review, I'll take them.<br>love and peace- Arcanium  
><strong>


	3. Warrior of Light: Lobomon

The two kept walking through the small forest. On occasions, the boy would stop to look at the device that was once his cellphone.

Something bumped into him.

Koji sighed, "The least you could do is watch where you're going."

Behind him, the girl stood rubbing her nose, "I'm sorry." Koji sighed again.

A scream made him jolt. He turned to see a bunch of little mouse-like creatures trying to get a peep under the girl's dress.

_Those rotten perverted bastards._

Koji found a strong branch and started knocking the rats away. They all turned tail and ran.

Koji turned back to Konata, "You okay?"

Konata stood trembling, clutching the end of her dress as if the little monsters were still there. "I'm fine….." she whimpered.

Koji usually didn't like girls who whimpered, but he had to admit, she was cute when she was scared. He tried to suppress the smile he felt growing on his face. "Let's go."

Unexpectedly, Konata grasped tightly to Koji's hand, which made him turn dark pink. But instead of pulling away, he slowed his pace to let her by his side. He felt something warm grow in his chest. _Why do I feel like this?_

* * *

><p>They soon came to the mouth of a stone cave, its eerie presence made Konata shiver. "Do you think it's safe?" she asked.<p>

Koji gazed at her with softness and understanding, Konata felt relaxed by the warmth in his eyes. The warmth changed to determination, "We didn't come here to play it safe." And with that, they walked on.

Inside, the cave felt dark and unwelcoming.

Koji stopped. Two boys ran with huge grins on their faces. "There's an accident waiting to happen." He muttered. Konata stared worried.

_They could get hurt._

Suddenly, Konata heard a scream. Koji heard it too, because he grabbed her hand and raced towards the commotion. The two boys they saw earlier were surrounded by purple monsters with long ears, chanting "Chocolate! Chocolate!"

"Stay here" Koji ordered Konata. _But!_ Before he could run off, she grabbed his sleeve. "What is it now?" he asked, impatient. _You'll get hurt!_

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>Koji felt his cheeks burning. He didn't want Konata to get hurt. <em>Or worse.<em> But how could he say no when her sweet blue eyes were burning with worry and determination? Letting out a sigh, he let her come with him.

A little way down, they found a small exit. The two boys were in the small room screaming in pain.

Pushing Konata away, Koji pulled off a metal pole

"Hey!" All the monsters look at him surprised. Koji attacked and knocked away the little creatures.

But they only got angrier.

They then formed together to make a bigger monster called Raremon.

"Acid Sludge!"

It spit out green slime that spattered all over the room, making large holes on the walls and floor. Koji tried to protect the smaller of the two boys. Then a shout broke out, "Come on!

* * *

><p>The yell belonged to a boy about the same age as Konata. He wore a brown vest, a yellow-orange shirt with a small black design in the middle of the chest, brown-gray pants, red-and-white shoes and an orange hat with goggles on top. In his hand was a device similar to Koji and Konata's, only his was black with red designs.<p>

"Come on! Wake up! I'm serious here!" he stood yelling at the small object. "Spirit Wake up!"

_Spirit? Does he have one?_

The device started glowing.

"Spirit Evolution!"

Light wrapped around the boy, engulfing him. When the light disappeared, the boy emerged and was changed. He called out his name; Agunimon!"

Konata stared in awe at the Spirit. It had red and orange armor with yellow hair that grew to his waist. _Like fire._

Suddenly, as fast as he had transformed, he changed back.

"Huh?"

By the time he realized what happened, it was too late. Raremon slammed against the goggled boy, knocking Koji down a hole.

"No!" Konata cried in horror. Her first friend was no more. Or was he?

The light that casted inside the room centered on the hole Koji fell in, and a figure bursted out. He was a man in a wolf mask with pure white armor that resembled a wolf and a white scarf with blue stripes. He called his name; "Lobomon!"

Konata knew it was Koji and she stared amazed at this beautiful sight. _He found his Spirit!_

"Wow! Did I look that cool?"

"Yeah, only different!"

Raremon, however, took no notice.

"Acid Sludge!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon shouted. He sliced away the green slime and hit the mark on Raremon. A ring of light formed around Raremon.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" With that, Raremon was no more.

The boy with goggles tried to help Koji when he changed back.

"Hey, that was awesome y'know?"

"Don't touch me" Konata was shocked by the Koji's tone.

"I was just trying to help"

Koji's voice got stronger, "I don't need your help!" then it evened out, "My name's Koji Minamoto." No answer. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell me your name? I can't pay you back if I don't know your name." The other boy hesitated, "Takuya." Koji nodded then walked off.

"You coming?" his question directed at Konata. She followed only to stop, "My names Konata, sorry we didn't meet properly, it's nice to meet you." She bowed then ran after koji, leaving the others dumbstrucked by her politeness.


	4. Warrior of Space: Astramon

Koji pondered on the Spirit that was finally his. _Lobomon._

Beside him, Konata walked with sagged shoulders and head hanging. Koji guessed she was upset because she didn't have her Spirit yet, but he asked anyways. "Something wrong?"

Her head lifted to reveal sadness and worry engraved in her eyes. Koji couldn't help but flush. "You acted so cruel to that boy, I thought, maybe, you didn't want me around, that I'm a bother to you."

Her answer struck him like an arrow in his heart. It was true! He found her somewhat of a nuisance when they first met, but everything seemed to have changed since they boarded of the train. "You're not a bother. Not to me", blushing, he added quietly, "You're more of a princess."

Konata heard him, but didn't say anything, just stared surprised of what he called her. _Princess?_

Koji jumped when he saw Konata's beautiful pale face get so close to his. She reacted by turning rosy, clutching tightly at her chest.

Koji saw this and moved closer._ Such innocence._ He could hear her breathing faster as he inched closer.

A bushed rustled. Koji pulled out his device only to relax as a small ghost-like creature jumped out with a scared look in its wide black eyes.

* * *

><p>"My name's Poyomon! Please! Can you help me?" the little white creature pleaded.<p>

Konata got down to its level. "Of course, what's the matter?"

"It's my friend, Koromon! He suddenly fell sick then he digivolved unexpectedly and now he's destroying our home!"

Konata glanced at Koji, who looked ready to help.

"Ok, just show us the way." Poyomon turned and dashed back into the bush he came out of. Konata was about to follow when Koji pulled her back. "Promise me you won't get hurt" he said, concern filled with his voice.

Konata gazed into space before finally answering, "I promise." Koji let her go, and then started after Poyomon.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I do that?<em> Koji wondered. True, he didn't want Konata to get hurt, but why did he make her promise it?_ Why do I feel like this?_

Inside the small town, a large dinosaur-like monster stood tormenting the smaller residents.

Little Poyomon stood in front of it. "Koromon! It's me, Poyomon! Don't you remember me?"

Koromon faced Poyomon. "Nova Blast!" The attack would have destroyed Poyomon, fortunately, Koji spirit-evolved into Lobomon just in time. He carried the ghost-like figure straight to Konata. "Stay with her, got it?" Poyomon nodded hastily.

Koji then turned his attention to the enraged Koromon. "Come on, big guy! Show me whatcha got!" Koromon ignored him, instead aimed straight to where Poyomon and Konata were. _No!_ too late.

"Nova Blast!"

A sudden sphere of light wrapped around Konata, protecting her. Koji knew what it meant when he heard her shout "Spirit Evolution!" _She's found her Spirit!_

The light broke away as she cried her name; "Astramon!" Poyomon stared in awe, "It's the Warrior of Space."

Astramon was a moth with silver-colored armor that glowed white in the sun and large thin wings that tapered down her back like clothe but also had the look of stained glass. Koji stared in amazement, dazzled by her elegance.

"Dance of the Stars!" She cried, twirling as rays of light casted out on Koromon, burning him. His painful shriek caused young Poyomon to cry, "Don't hurt him!" Koji stopped him, "She's gonna have to if you want to save Koromon." Poyomon stood there with tear-filled eyes, but said nothing.

A louder roar broke out, Astramon had hit her mark. "Koromon laid defeated in a ring of light. "Fractal Code Digitize!"

With that, the large dinosaur-like monster was reduced down to a small pink marshmallow-like creature with long ribbon-like ears. Poyomon bounded over to him, "Koromon! Are you okay? Speak to me! It's Poyomon! Koromon! Answer me!" Koromon blinked, confused. "Poyomon? What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Poyomon briefly explained how Koromon went on a rampage.

"I did WHAT?" Koromon shouted, obviously shocked at the damage he had done. "Yeah, you nearly wrecked this entire place up." Koji exclaimed.

Konata asked more politely, "Don't you remember anything?" Koromon looked down, his face scrunched up in thought. He shook his head, "No, I don't remember anything, just that I fell asleep."

Poyomon sighed, "It doesn't matter now. What's important is that you're better, we can play again!" Koromon's face lit up "Race you to my place! Whoever wins gets the first strawberry cupcake!" "You're on!" Poyomon replied, bursting with happiness.

As the two raced of, Koji laughed softly, warmed by the bond the two small creatures had. "Those two are the best of friends" Konata said, also admired by the strength in Poyomon and Koromon's friendship. Sharing one more look at the little village, the two continued on their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the wait! Certain things came up and I had a dilemma! However, now that I've finally updated ch. 2 and 3, all you Frontier fans can enjoy. Again, sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**Love and Peace, Arcanium**


	5. True Feelings

The two kept on walking. Koji's mind wandered and he suddenly realized what would have happened if little Poyomon hadn't shown up. The thought made him blush. _So close._ He didn't realize he had stopped until innocent Konata bumped into him... again.

He turned to her, unaware of his visibly red blush. Konata turned rosy in return, confused and surprised, "Koji?" Her sweet tender voice only made Koji blush more profusely. "What's the matter?" she asked, obviously worried of Koji's burning face.

"I, uh… I-I just… uh"_ Damn! Why am I acting like this?_ Unexpectedly, an answer came out, "I was worried you were gonna get hurt. I mean… I know you found your Spirit and all… but…" words came choking out, "I didn't want anything bad to happen to you…" Konata simply stared. "Was that it?"

Her question came randomly unexpected, causing Koji to feel hot enough to fry an egg. "I-I-I… uh…. T-that's… uh… n-n-not what I meant, I…" Konata giggled at his stuttering, "Koji you're so sweet" The statement caught Koji off guard._ I'm… sweet?_ Her eyes were flowing with warmth, amusement and something Koji couldn't identify.

He inched closer to Konata, which made her back away, shocked.He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, almost laughing out loud when she nearly squealed. Koji felt Konata's soft hands fall onto his chest. To his surprise, she didn't protest against him, just stare shocked and confused.

Koji felt himself inch closer and closer towards Konata's face, feeling her breathe on him. Their lips edged closer still until, finally, they touched. Konata pulled back, her face turned reddish pink._ So innocent. So beautiful._

Koji pulled Konata towards him, one hand placed on her shoulder, the other went to the sole of her back, which made them both turn redder. Dark azure sapphires met bright aqua crystals. Their lips touched again, this time, with no hesitation. They locked into a passionate kiss. Everything faded from existence when they did.

For once, Koji felt in complete bliss. He never kissed a girl before, and it was like heaven. He went a little far and his tongue explored the inner territory of Konata's mouth. As he did, he could feel her moan softly._ I wish this would never end._

Sadly, however, it had to. Their lips broke away, but the two stayed locked in each other's grip. Koji saw Konata's gorgeous blue eyes sparkle with passion. Lost in their own little paradise, Koji and Konata fell asleep without even noticing.

When they woke, Koji felt unusually giddy. Next to him, Konata slept peacefully, her rhythmic breathing soundless against the wind. _Just like a princess._ He gently nudged her, "Hey, it's time to wake up" She moaned softly and pulled herself closer.

Koji could help but laugh. He tilted her face up to his and let his lips fall delicately on hers. Finally, Konata opened her eyes, smiling sweetly, "Good morning" Koji looked down and smiled back, "Morning"

* * *

><p>Konata ran her fingers down Koji's long silky black hair. She enjoyed being close to him. Other boys wouldn't spark the same warm adoring feeling Koji gave her.<p>

No, their hands would feel cold and hard. But Koji… his hands were gentle and warm. She didn't mind the fact that he was on top of her, not a bit.

_So strong. So brave. So warm. Why can't others be like him?_ She suddenly felt Koji's lips run down her neck. She giggled, delighted, "That tickles"

"Really?" Konata heard a bit of mischief inside his voice. _Uh oh._ "Wait! I didn't mean it that way!" she cried, blushing, knowing the consequence of her earlier comment. Koji grinned slyly "Then how 'bout this!" Konata screamed with laughter as Koji's fingers wiggled on her sides.

Her laughter was stopped as Koji's lips fell back on her own. They broke again and gazed at one another for what seemed like eternity. The sun started rising over head. "We better get moving" Koji suggested.

Konata could sense the disappointment inside his tone, she wasn't surprised. She felt the same. Nevertheless, the two got up and started on their way again.

* * *

><p>It seemed time didn't want the two together. They day went by slow, too slow. As they walked, the never-ending forest suddenly got darker and colder. Koji usually didn't mind the cold, but this time, he wished it wasn't miserably dark and cold.<p>

Beside him, Konata was shivering madly. "Wanna stop a minute?" he asked her. She nodded. When Koji saw Konata curled up as if she was freezing, he knew straight away what she was feeling._ She's scared of her wits._

He couldn't stand to see her like that, so he sat beside her, pulled her into his lap and wrapped his entire body around her, hoping it would at least make her feel safe. Konata looked up, worry engraved in her, "Koji, you don't have to. I'm okay, honest." Even her sweet soft voice was shaking.

_You say that, but I don't buy it._ "You're right, I don't" he squeezed her tighter, "Doesn't mean I can't do it" To his relief, Konata's eyes warmed with affection. She closed her eyes, rested her head on his chest and nuzzled closer, letting herself fall into his grip.

Koji felt her hands leave her chest and land on his own. He planted his lips delicately on her head. _How did she get her hair to be so soft and luscious?_ They were like this for quite a while when a train whistle woke them up.

* * *

><p>Konata stood still in case the train was just something she imagined. It blew again. Koji unwrapped himself from Konata and ran toward the sound with her hand grasped in his. Sure enough, a train was sitting as if waiting for them at a train stop.<p>

_I know what to do._ "Let me handle this" Konata whispered. Koji said nothing, but he let her go and stared confused.

Konata walked up to the train, "Excuse me" Konata called politely. The train woke up, startled. "Oh! Whatcha need miss?" it asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give us a ride and a place to rest. We've been walking for so long, would it be too much to ask for a nice resting place" Konata asked innocently, one hand held behind her, the other twiddling her hair shyly. The train started blushing and wept, "Oh! I'll give you a ride! Just don't look at me like that! It's too cute!" Konata couldn't help but giggle. "Oh! That laugh! It's cute too! Oh! Please stop! Come inside before I rust from an overload of cuteness!" the train said, bawling.

The doors opened. Konata spun back to Koji. "After you."

* * *

><p>Inside the moving train, Koji couldn't help but be absolutely amazed by Konata's ability to coax the train into letting them on. "How did you do it?" Konata responded with a giggle, "I've always been good at getting my way."<p>

Koji replied with a smirk, "Really?" "You don't believe me?" Konata asked, suddenly looking sad and hurt.

Koji blushed. _Crap._ "Uh…"

Konata giggled again, "Gotcha. See? Boys are so gullible." Koji stared shocked and dumbstruck before realizing he had been fooled. Koji turned play-angry, "That does it!" Grabbing her, Koji pinned Konata down and started tickling her again.

She bursted with laughter, screaming playfully, "Stop! Stop!" But he didn't, instead he kept going.

"Who's gullible now?" he asked playfully. Konata couldn't reply, she was laughing too hard for her to even breathe. "Who's gullible?" Koji asked Konata again. She cried out, "Not you!"

Hearing this, Koji stopped, laughing as Konata began breathing again. He gazed into her brilliant bright blue eyes, seeing them sparkle with happiness made Koji feel warm.

They fell in to another tender kiss. Koji felt soft, gentle hands slide onto his neck, his own hands slid down to Konata's slender waist, which made her moan with delight. They broke and locked again._ So close. So warm._ Again, they broke and locked back together. Unaware of it, Koji's hands traveled up away from Konata's waist to her stomach. They went even further to where it made Konata moan. _Or was that a gasp?_

Koji broke away to see a dreamy look in Konata's eyes._ She's so beautiful. Why? Why am I thinking this way? Why do I feel like this? Konata… She's just absolutely gorgeous, but I've only known her for four days! Dammit! I need her with me._ Thinking this made Koji blush hard.

Konata giggled, "Koji, your face is all red." This made Koji blush harder. He felt his heart beating faster and louder until he thought it would burst out. Or that Konata could hear it.

The train jerked to a stop, causing Koji to fall forward. He landed on something warm and plump, a heartbeat pulsing on his nose made Koji realize what he had landed on. He pulled away to see Konata, shocked, flushed and shaken.

The train whistle blew before either one could say anything, "Oh! Sorry, but I gotta get home! All passengers off please!"

Koji and Konata boarded off without a single word. Konata sat down on the bench, dazed. Koji sat next to her, but wasn't too sure what to do. He didn't mean it, honestly he didn't. The train stopped so unexpectedly, it wasn't his fault.

Koji wanted to put his arm around her, but thought it would only make things worse. Surprisingly though, Konata nuzzled closer to him, obviously wanting his warmth. Koji happily wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her close to him. "Sorry… about earlier…." Koji choked. _Please don't think badly of me now._ Konata rested her head on his chest. "It's alright, honest. You did nothing wrong." And with that, she fell asleep.

As her breathing fell into rhythm, Koji couldn't help but smile. He loved the way she slept so soundlessly. _Wait… Love?_ It hit him. The feelings he had for her had a name, and now Koji knew what it was. Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes. This is where everything comes together *grins evilly*<strong>

**I hope you enjoy my romantic abilities in this chapter**

**Don't forget to review! 3**

**Love and Peace, Arcanium**


End file.
